1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements to tributors of cosmetic product, in fluid or paste form, which is intended for make-up, in particular to mascara distributors, of the type of those comprising a distributor body with a seating for an applicator member, and a gripping element comprising a capsule provided with a rod bearing the applicator member at an end projecting from the capsule, which can be assembled in a removable manner on the distributor body and can be gripped by a user in order to apply the product, a cosmetic product reservoir furthermore being provided together with product feed means to distribute the product from the reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cosmetic product distributor of this type is known, in particular from FR-B-2 685 858.
The embodiment shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b of this prior document shows a distributor in which the body and the gripping element form an entity. The seating for the applicator member provided at one end of the gripping assembly is closed by a lid. The product feed to the applicator member takes place along a complicated path from a reservoir accommodated in the body/gripping element assembly.